Un San Valentín diferente
by Liraire
Summary: Un día en que Cupido descubrió que prefiere la muerte antes que enfrentarse a estos dos.


**Sumary:** Un día en que Cupido descubrió que prefiere la muerte antes que enfrentarse a estos dos.

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota:** Me pertenecen absolutamente los traseros de Cupido y Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

**Oneshot**

**"Un San Valentín diferente"**

* * *

No tenia forma de escapar al castigo que le darían por haberse perdido el día de San Valentín. Se suponía que él debía estar esparciendo amor y paz por todo el mundo; haciendo que las parejas destinadas a encontrarse se encontraran, se declararan y se amaran… amor, amor y más amor. Ya lo tenían bien atosigado con eso.

Por esto se rebeló el 14 de Febrero y decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda, poniéndose unos pantalones y casaca de cuero bien negros y apretados, tiñéndose el cabello de negro, colgándose una cadena que rezaba 'El amor apesta' y adoptando una expresión de chico mafioso se encamino a la tierra derechito a pasarla bien y olvidarse de todas las jodidas parejas del mundo. Aunque no se esperaba todo lo que le tocó vivir por culpa de cierto par de humanos, sentía escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

Ni bien llegó tuvo un súbito destello de miedo, ¿tal vez alguien lo reconocería? El temor se instaló pero pasados unos segundos desapareció. Después de todo, hoy en día nadie creía en Cupido, y si lo hacían, los muy gilipollas creían que andaba medio desnudo con un pañal, disparando flechas a diestra y siniestra. Los humanos apestaban.

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; de vez en cuando veía alguna que otra pelea de enamorados y su instinto le decía que debía detenerse para tratar de hacer algo por ellos, pero se resistió. Hoy era su día de pasarla bien y tratar de disfrutar, ya que estaba seguro que ni bien sus superiores se enteraran que había escapado lo colgarían de donde más le dolía, así que siguió su camino y por accidente se encontró con su ídolo en un estante, era rellenito, con ojitos dulcísimos, con sus orejitas larguísimas, su colita esponjosa y estaba en… ¡oferta! Entro a la tienda como una bala dispuesto a llevarse el peluche de Chappy.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Ishida Uryu era comprensivo, también era muy paciente; de hecho, casi todo el mundo diría que él no se salía de sus casillas con facilidad y que era un chico tranquilo que profesaba la paz. Pero en este momento Ishida Uryu quería envolver en un saco a ese par, coser las aberturas a velocidad luz y lanzarlos al mar de una patada, y si era posible cerca de un lugar atestado de tiburones famélicos. Decidió respirar profundamente y controlar sus instintos asesinos, después de todo él solito había decidido acompañar a esa maldita pareja.

En serio, no entendía de dónde sacaban tanta fuerza para chillar, gruñir y seguir peleando. Lo venían haciendo desde la salida de la escuela sin parar y más que un león y una coneja, como los apodaban algunos desentendidos que no conocían el carácter temible de Rukia, parecían dos rottweiler rabiosos peleando por el territorio. En este caso, por el dinero que le faltaba a la chica para comprar el dichoso peluche del conejo llamado Chappy. Decidió intervenir después de ver cómo la morena lanzaba un puño directo al estómago de Ichigo, no porque se preocupara por su amigo, sino porque al parecer estaban tomándose un respiro.

―Oigan, chicos, deberían… ―y sus palabras pacifistas fueron cortadas en seco porque al parecer tuvieron suficiente tiempo para tomar aire.

―Eso te enseñará a respetar a una Kuchiki ―declaró una Rukia muy satisfecha.

―Que te jo…dan...―jadeó un Kurosoki sin mucho aire.

―Al parecer no entiendes, avísame si quieres más ―expresó la morena mientras levantaba su puño en señal de advertencia.

―Vete a la mierda, enana ―pudo decir, con claridad esta vez, el shinigami sustituto.

―Ya estoy en ella ―le soltó la Kuchiki luego de acercársele y ponerle una mano en el brazo, con una sonrisita superior.

Cupido había entrado con una sonrisa feliz a comprar su Chappy, pero mientras le estaban envolviendo al conejo, no pudo sino percatarse de ese par tan ruidoso. Si bien más que solo ruidosos eran unos cochinos malhablados que debían lavarse bien la boca con jabón; estaba dispuesto a apostar que detrás de toda esa agresividad existía amor entre ese par, aunque de seguro se comerían sus propias lenguas antes que soltarlo, en fin, él estaba aquí por diversión así que dio la espalda al espectáculo y le regaló una sonrisa a la dependienta, claro que la pobre mujer interpretó ese gesto del tremendo hombre que parecía un delincuente como un 'te apuras o me como tu hígado', así que aceleró su trabajo.

Mas allá un Kurosaki sobándose las costillas observaba a una Rukia encantada que elegía al Chappy que se iba a comprar, ya que el bueno de Ichigo había accedido a darle el dinero. Claro que tuvo que darle una patada en las costillas para hacerle entrar en razón, e Ichigo, con el fin de preservar su cuerpecito, accedió. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba darle el dinero a la enana, pero primero quería hacerle rabiar un poco. Esto le salió muy caro, debía hacer un inventario de los daños.

―Oye Kurosaki, hay que ver cómo te gusta Kuchiki ―le dijo Ishida con una sonrisita molesta.

―¿Pero qué mierda dices…? ―respondió Kurosaki con aparente malestar.

―Eso mismo, hay que querer mucho a alguien para dejar que te saque así la mierda, ya sabes…entre ustedes se cumple la regla de más te pego, más te quiero ―el Quincy se la pasaba bomba.

―Maldito Ishida ―gruñó Ichigo.

―Ya, ya, no empieces a ladrar, pero tienes que reconocer que ni Cupido lograría que se quisieran más ―expresó Ishida.

―¿Cupido, el tío sobrecrecido del pañal? ―preguntó Kurosaki evadiendo lo demás.

―No te burles, seguro que no tiene la culpa de tener tan mal gusto ―rebatió Uryu.

A Cupido, que estaba escuchando, se le erizaron los cabellitos de la nuca y agudizó más el oído.

―¿Pero a quién se le ocurre vestir a una supuesta deidad como un bebé cagón? ―respondió Ichigo.

―La verdad es que cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, yo le cubriría el torso y…―se perdió Uryu en su mundo de alta costura.

Cupido estaba rabiando, ¿quiénes se creían que eran ese par de idiotas? Uno con el cabello teñido de naranja, ¿quién demonios se teñía de naranja chillón? Y el otro cuatro ojos con su peinado tipo escoba de color azul… ¡azul!

―¿De qué hablan? ―les preguntó intrigada la shinigami, que ya llevaba en sus manos al Chappy elegido.

―Cupido ―soltó Ichigo.

―¿El vejete que anda con el culo al aire y tiene alas? ―consultó Rukia.

―Ese mismo, aunque algunos lo retratan como un bebé cagón y…―Ichigo siguió explicando.

¿Vejete? ¿Bebé cagón? ¿Culo al aire? Ese trío de cabroncetes se las pagaría, en especial ese par de cochinos malhablados, ya verían lo que él podía hacer.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Ichigo caminaba junto a Rukia rumbo a casa, esperando que en cualquier momento sucediera alguna cosa; toda la santa tarde desde que salieron de la tienda despidiéndose de Ishida no habían parado de suceder cosas extrañas, parecía que alguna deidad los hubiera maldecido o los estuviera siguiendo intentando asesinarlos. De hecho, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien los seguía, pero lo único repetitivo y más raro de toda la tarde fue un tipo vestido con ropas extrañas y con pinta de mafioso, sentía un escalofrío al recordar cuando sus miradas se encontraron en la tienda donde vendían al Chappy, parecía que lo odiaba.

Cupido tenía todo bien planeado, pensaba darles una lección a ese par de energúmenos. Ni bien tuviera una mira sin obstáculos, les lanzaría una flecha en el culo ocasionando que se confesaran y sacaran todos los sentimientos que tenían guardados, sería una venganza perfecta. Para esto se volvió invisible y comenzó a seguirlos.

La primera parada fue una pastelería, al parecer la muchacha quería comer un pastel de chocolate y el humano que iba con ella solo resopló y la siguió dentro. Seguro que los golpes que le dio antes le hicieron efecto, pobre desgraciado, pero igual se vengaría. Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta cuando la morena se inclinó un poco y señaló un pastel al vendedor. Cupido disparó y le dio de lleno al trasero que se cruzaba en ese momento, perteneciente a un colegial de unos quince años, éste salió impulsado hacia delante y cayó haciendo que Rukia terminara metiéndole el dedo por detrás sin querer.

El infeliz colegial soltó un alarido de dolor a la par que Rukia retiraba su dedo y comenzaba a pisotearlo por hacer que su pobre índice conociera dimensiones oscuras. Mas allá, Ichigo junto a Cupido soltaban un "Ay mierda" muy sentido en solidaridad por el jovencito.

Cuando salieron de la pastelería, después que Rukia se lavara las manos hasta la saciedad, tomaron rumbo al parque en busca de aire para que se le pasara el mal genio a la morena. Ahí Cupido volvió a tener un chance para darle directo a la nalga izquierda del Kurosaki, pero otra vez la suerte del par de malhablados tuvo éxito y le dio de lleno a un perrito pequeño, ocasionando que tuviera en el acto cierta fijación.

―¿Pero qué tiene este perro? ―preguntó el Kurosaki al aire, porque el perro estaba que se le pegaba a la rodilla.

―No tengo idea ―Rukia miraba atentamente al perro.

El nombrado perrito entró en éxtasis después de sentir el primer toque con la rodilla de Ichigo, y decidió hacérselo a su bien amada rodilla.

―¡Fuera, perro de mierda! ―chilló Ichigo cuando lo vio acercársele más y treparse a su rodilla, para comenzar a menearse como poseído.

―¿Acaso está…?―y Rukia estalló en carcajadas.

Por unos cinco minutos el perro cochino no se despegó de la rodilla de Ichigo, así como Rukia y el resto de los presentes no pararon de reír.

Tiempo después, Cupido estaba decidido a clavarles la flecha. Esta vez se materializó y comenzó a seguirles de cerca, se pegaría a cualquiera de los dos y ¡zaz!, flecha al culo. Y como en el primer y segundo intento, tampoco logró darles esta vez; en cambio le dio de lleno a una rubia despampanante, cuando esta volteó y lo miró, terminó sonriéndole descaradamente y se lo llevó a jalones de ahí. Él, harto de fallar, se dejó llevar y creyó que al fin comenzaría su diversión, al demonio con ese par de gilipollas.

Veinte minutos más tarde un Cupido medio en bolas y algo rasguñado salía corriendo y lloriqueando de un bar, sin creerse su puñetera mala suerte. Él sólo quería divertirse, él sólo quería pasarla bien por un día; y pensó que con esa rubia lo lograría, pero no, tenía que meterse al bar '_The White Swallow_', el nombre era medio bonito, pero ¿quién iba pensar que era solo para gays? La rubia traía sorpresa.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Ichigo regresó de sus pensamientos sobre el tipo de aspecto sospechoso y de la tarde pasada junto a la morena cuando ésta le hizo una pregunta.

―¿En qué piensas? ―Rukia lo miraba ido desde hace un buen rato.

―En nada ―dijo apaciblemente el Kurosaki.

―¡Ah! Ya sé, seguro en el perrito que te tenía ganas ―exclamó Rukia muy divertida.

―Calla, perra ―Kurosaki ya no estaba tan apacible.

―Perra tu rodilla… ―la chica pensó un momento en lo que dijo y terminó riendo más fuerte.

_Silencio por parte de Kurosaki._

―Ichigo, toma esto y deja de rumiar ―la morena le alcanzó un pequeño chocolate envuelto.

―¿Y esto? ―preguntó extrañado pero feliz.

―¿Creíste que me había olvidado? —consulto Rukia sonriente, y continuó—: Feliz San Valentín, careculo.

―Feliz San Valentín, zorra ―respondió Kurosaki con una pequeña sonrisa. Quería decir algo más, ya que estaba absolutamente feliz desde que finalmente eran pareja, pero su relación, a pesar de ser fuerte, estaba muy exenta de cursilerías. Al fin y al cabo Rukia sabía que la amaba y viceversa.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Cupido, después de rememorar todo lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa de ese par de cabroncetes, decidió esperar tranquilo su castigo, no podía haber algo peor que lo que ya le había tocado vivir por intentar rebelarse. Por eso, cuando entro su jefe mayor, se puso derecho y espero.

―Por haberte rebelado a salir a trabajar en San Valentín en nombre del grandioso, sobresaliente, excelso, supremo y…blablabla…soberano Júpiter, serás castigado con hacerte cargo de una pareja humana durante un año.

―Sí, señor ―respondió rápido Cupido, después de todo no le iba a ir tan mal.

―Ah, por esa cara, ¿crees que no te irá tan mal no? ―le soltó el jefecito.

―Sí… No… quiero decir, creo que me irá muy mal, señor ―¿era la anterior una pregunta con trampilla?

―Entonces, átate bien el pañal, porque te toca hacerte cargo de Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo.

―¡Pero si ellos son ya pareja! ―exclamó Cupido recordando la conversación que les había escuchado después de huir del bar gay, olvidando el insulto presente.

―Exacto, te toca ir y trabajar para que se lleven bien.

―_Silencio_

―Ah y no puedes volver hasta que lo logres.

―_Más silencio_

Se cuenta que un 14 de Febrero del 2010, en varias partes del mundo se escuchó un grito agónico que parecía chillar '¡No!', algunos dijeron que eran ruidos del espacio; otros, que se debía a la contaminación ambiental... por ahí hubo alguien que acertó un poco con: '_parecía que al del grito lo habían colgado de las pelotas_'.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**FIN**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Estaba pensando hoy en como seria un San Valentín entre estos dos y lo que se me vino a la mente fue un Cupido gritando, así que trate de llegar a eso y en el proceso descubrí que soy una cochina malhablada también.

Este fic lo escribí hace unas semanas y al releerlo hace poco le encontré mil fallas otográficas, una que otra frase que no se interpretaba bien, etc... Por esto, decidí editarlo y pasarselo a mi Beteadora genial Izzy.

Eso si, perdón por los reviews borrados en el proceso, dado que la pagina de fanfiction me da errores con el javascript no me quedo más que borrarlo y resubirlo. Ahora que lo encuentro más pasable, lo subo y puedo dormir tranquila :)

Nos leemos.


End file.
